Kidnapped by a moron, WHAT?
by HornyWolf
Summary: Ino and Temari are kidnapped by Deidara and used as sexual amusement for himself and Itachi, How will the Girls survive this nightmare when they can't seem to resist the temptation of the guys smexy bodies? ItachiXTemari DeidaraXIno Rated M for reasons
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped

**Okay this is just for fun cause I'm bored.**

**Waning: This was made by a Really Bored Person, oh and kidnapping warning too.**

**Well Enjoy!**

**~ HornyWolf**

Deidara was sitting atop of his clay bird, bored out of his mind as he stared at the sky. "Itachi," He muttered to the fellow rouge. "Wanna go raise some hell?" He smiled and turned around facing him. The depressed looking ninja looked at him and simply muttered "What on Earth for?"

Deidara jumped off his bird and sat down next to Itachi, his normal smirk on his face. "Well, I'm rather bored myself, besides, when's the last time you've gotten laid?" His smirk turning into a perverted smile as he spoke those last words.

Itachi just stared at him. "Again what is your point?"

"Oh so you haven't been laid in a while? Tisk, tisk, Itachi I would have expected more from you. Although considering the fact that you're going blind, it does make it hard for you to see doesn't it?" His eyes went up and down Itachi.

"What's you point?"

"Oh, nothing….nothing at all." He stood to walk away before turning back and blowing him a kiss. "See ya round Itachi" He jumped back on his bird and took off leaving Itachi there by himself. As Itachi sat there alone he simply muttered "What an idiot."

0o0o0o0

Flying over skies of Konoha, Diedara simply looked around for what he was searching for until a few hours later when he spotted it, or should I say her.

He smirked and flew his bird down into the trees, watching her. She was a beautiful blond with a long ponytail and her hair draped over her right eye. She walked through the meadow picking flowers and adding them to a bouquet. After sniffing them, she smiled to herself, arranging them, and then slowly walked back to her village.

**Now was his chance, while she was outside the gate, he slowly flew down close to her before he sent out one clay bird as a distraction. She jumped away and felt something grab her then lift her up into the air, she turned around ready to attack only to fell her growing faint as a pungent smelling cloth covered her face until she was completely unconscious.** **0o0o0o0** **As he flew back to the hideout he flew across Suna, merely smiling at his unconscious prize, or should I say victim? ** **Anyways he flew over the skies of the desert suddenly he saw something else that caught his interest, not as much as his kidnapped victim lying on the back of his bird, but still she sparked some of his interest. And he thought **_**"Eh, What the hell?"**_ **He smirked again as he flew down his bird caused sandstorm like winds causing the woman to prepare for what she believed to be a miniature sandstorm, that was until she felt herself being lifted off the ground and becoming unconscious like just the girl before her.**

**0o0o0o0**

He was quite happy with his two unconscious victims.

"_One for Itachi, and one for me."_ He thought.

When he had returned to the place where he had left the poor Uchiha, he landed his bird and smiled.

"Well Itachi, guess what?"

"What….." He said slightly regretting even answering him.

"Well I was flying around looking for some entertainment, when I found something to interest me, and just by luck I saw one that would be amusing for you." He smirked.

"Enjoy." He grabbed Temari from behind him and through her into Itachi's lap. "She's your sex toy."

He smiled as he pulled Ino into his arms, her body still unconscious. "And this is mine." His perverted smile reaching its peak.

Itachi just stared at the woman at his lap before looking back up at Deidara. "And what are you planning for yours?"

The horny blond just flashed him a perverted smile and winked at him, before taking his so called 'prize' back to his room in the hideout.

**Well is it interesting to anyone so far?**

**~HornyWolf**


	2. Chapter 2 Deidara and Ino's First Night

**Hope you enjoy it this is Ino and Deidara's first night together.**

**WARNING: LEMON AND SLIGHT SWEARING  
**

**~HornyWolf

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Ino slowly lifted her eyes open, her memories returning to her when she saw the unfamiliar bed she was lying on. "Where the hell am I?" She jumped up, ready for ambush, still cautious and alert.

"Ah, you're awake. Good. Now I can have some fun!"

She looked around for the maker of the voice. "Where the hell are you!?"

"Hm, what a tong you have my little flower." Deidara crept back out from the shadows, flashing her a sex hungry smile. He licked his lips and muttered "You look delicious." Eyeing her from her bosoms to her hips, then from her face to her legs.

"Keep your eyes on my face pervert!" She spat at him. "Where am I?"

"Does it matter my beautiful flower?" he walked towards her.

"Keep away from me!" She slowly backed up, unknowingly trapping herself between the wall, the dresser, and Deidara.

"Hm. Come here." He walked just a bit closer until she was completely trapped.

"Keep away!" She tried to jump away from him only to be grabbed and pinned to the floor.

"Come on sweetheart. You know you want me." He licked her cheek.

"Ah, get off of me!" She struggled to toss him off, but she finally lifted him off only to be smashed down against the bed, and forced down by his weight. She struggled more causing his cloak to flash open, reviling his shirtless exterior.

She blushed at the sight of this, this, 'God'.

He was magnificent. Every muscle in his body sculpted to perfection, his strength circling through his muscular arms, she felt insignificant compared to him.

Ino was starting to lose herself in his male beauty, unknowingly allowing herself to stop resisting his attempts to force her down.

"_Know that's more like it."_ He thought.

He crawled atop her and removed his cloak, fully reviling his toned chest to her.

She blushed as he leaned down and kissed her. Her body felt as if it turned to mush, her soul feeling as if it had left her body.

"_Wait! This is what he wants, to get me into bed! No, I can't, this isn't right!"_ She looked up at him ready to punch him, that was until she saw just how sex his face was. So scrupled and alluring, just like the rest of him, the same with his eyes, such a deep shade of blue, her body relaxing at the thought of him entering her body. And stupidly she gave up and surrendered herself.

She leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I like a woman who wants it." He smirked and pulled off her shirt, playing with her wrapping as he untied it while she slowly unbuttoned his pants and slide them down his hips. She reached for his underwear only to be stopped by him as he gripped on to her arms. "I'm not getting naked until your full nude." He teased her.

She gave up on stripping him for now and just leaned upward and kissed him as he pulled away her wrapping and fondled her breasts before eagerly ripping her pants from her body and slipping down her white panties.

"Mmm, white huh? So, I'm assuming you're a virgin my flower?" He smiled at her as she blushed at her lack of experience. "Don't worry, I'll be nice and hehe, rough. Hope you're flexible." Her eyes flashed wide at the sound of those words as he felt him rubbing her body before stripping him naked and reviling his length to her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him as he pushed her down and entered her. As he pounded her she moaned and screamed as he had his way with her. She orgasmed over and over again until finally he had brought her to her climax, while he had entered his too. Right before he released his seed he pulled out of her and let loose on her thigh.

She laid down trying to catch her breath as he left the room for a moment and retuned with a cloth to wipe his seed from her leg. He disposed of the cloth and looked back at her. She smiled at him and pulled him on top of her kissing him.

"_He is a God, a god of lovemaking…." _She thought to herself.

He kissed her back for a few minutes until he realized she had pass out into a peaceful sleep.

"Well, looks like was more than she could handle." He smirked before pulling her near him and taking a quick rest himself.

* * *

**Okay Temari and Itachi are next. Please Review!**

**~HornyWolf**


	3. Chapter 3 Itachi and Temari's Night

**Okay this is Itachi and Temari's first night together. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Lemon and Swearing **

**~HonryWolf

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Itachi simply stared at her merely thinking that this was all an excuse for Deidara to get some booty. Well anyways he sat their merely staring at her. He could tell she was a fiery tempered woman just by looking at her. She had the face of a ruler and the body of a seductress, not that it mattered much to him since getting sexed wasn't exactly on his 'To-do' list and neither was she for that matter.

He ran his hand across her face as she slightly moved a bit, signaling that her consciousness would soon return. He sighed, picked her up and slowly carried her back to his room in the hideout.

0o0o0o0

Temari awoke to the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling. Suddenly she stiffened when she heard an unfamiliar sound merely a few feet away from her. She jumped up and guarded herself, yet still leaving herself ready for a swift attack. "What the fuck am I here for?" she demanded from the Uchiha who remained quiet at the other end of the room.

"Well? Answer me!" she stared at him fearless and brave. He found oddly arousing.

"What am I here for!?" she spat at him, reaching for her fan, read to fight, well until she realized she didn't have it on her. "Where the hell is my fan?" She glared at him with disgust.

"Where the hell is my fan?" she slowly repeated as she took a few steps toward him.

"What makes you think I have it?" The Uchiha merely smirked at her.

Honestly he didn't have it, for Deidara had left it someplace in the desert where it had fallen off during the flight.

"Well, Uchiha of the leaf, then why am I here?" She demanded as she faced him, her eyes blazing a look of hell into the slowly growing blindness of his.

"Tell me Uchiha, why am I here?"

"Do you want the real reason or – **I want the real reason!**"

He glared at her for interrupting him. "Well my fellow member, kidnapped another woman in hopes of getting a booty call and you for the mere fact to humiliate me."

"Humiliate you?"

"Hn, he had hopes that I would get some from you." He said bluntly.

Her eyes flashed wide. "What?!!" She was simply applauded! "What the hell?!!"

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" He merely glared at her with an emotionless stare.

"Don't you dare touch me you fucking bastard!" She backed away from him, her cautiousness rising.

"Hn, what makes you think you are worth anything to me?"

She glared at him slightly insulted. "As if you even had a chance with me."

"Well if I really have no chance leave." He pointed to the door.

She would have gladly ran right out of the door If she weren't afraid of it being a trap. "What makes you assume I'm dumb enough for such a trick?"

"A trick huh, is that what you think." He mocked her.

"What are you saying, Uchiha?"

He didn't even give her the consideration of answering.

"Well Uchiha? What's your point?" He simply smirked.

This woman was full of herself and he knew she was a sucker for his taunting.

"Damn you Uchiha. Answer me!" She walked back towards him and slapped him clear across the face, her temper flaring and his refusing to answer her questions only making it raise more.

"Damn it Uchiha, fucking answer me!" She was about to punch him this time, until he reached and intercepted her punch and slammed her hard against the wall.

"Don't ever try that again." He stared at her with the stare of a murderer. Her body went limp at the sight but she still controlled her movements to seem like she was an unmovable force.

"Release me, now." She spoke softly but fiercely, flames growing inside her eyes like flames on a freshly lighted fire. He merely stared at her with his cold heartless stare. "Why should I? It's not like I'm going to get inside of you if I do, so there really is no point in letting you go, now is their?" He smirked at her trying to intimidate her more.

"Hehe, you wouldn't have a shot at even touching me Uchiha. I am a force to be reckoned with, and hmp," She smirked "only a _real _ma can tame me." Her voice showed just how serious and full of herself she was. Although Itachi took this as a challenge. Forcing her to the floor and fighting her down, he sat atop her as she tossed him off, and pinned him down. "You really are weak." She smirked and taunted her opponent.

"Hmp, he forced her over and as she blocked him from fully forcing her off, just as he had planned. Then he reached his hands around and ripped her shirt, sending a wave of terror through her.

"Don't you dare try to-" she was cut off as the Uchiha had kissed her. She pulled back and punched him clear in the jaw.

"Damn hoar." He spat as he also spat out the blood from his mouth and reached for her neck ready to pin her to the floor. **-**The sound of footsteps interrupted their fight.

"_Damn, if I get caught with her in here…." _He grabbed her mouth and whispered for her to stay quit, his face as serious as death. She glared fire back at his expression but followed his movement towards the corner of the room. "Stay quit and don't dare move if you value your life."

He pushed her behind the shadows and into the closet, removed his cloak and tossed it on her.

"_What the hell?"_ She thought

The door opened just as he closed the closet door.

"Itachi," Kisame muttered.

"Leader is having a required meeting at five. Don't be late again." He stared at Itachi's cloak-less exterior and muttered. "Taking a break to relax Itachi, the blindness getting g to you?" He gave a laugh and left.

Temari came out of the closet.

(Not in the les way! Okay sry I couldn't resist myself. Had to say that sentence.)

"So, you going blind are you? Hm, some great and powerful rouge you are."

"Enough." He glared at her.

"What did you say to me"

He glared at her again, this time reaching around for her. She moved out of the way but not fast enough, he had grabbed her and forced her down below him. "Anything else you have to say to me tramp, or are you going to shut the hell up?"

She glared and smirked. "Hmp, no man has ever spoken to me is that way! You filthy bastered!" She slapped him.

He smirked at her. "Kiss me." He whispered.

Her eyes flashed open and as he kissed her again. "I told you never to fuck'en try that again!" She spat.

"Is that a challenge?" He pinned her down kissing her, forcing his dominance to her with his sheer force.

She stared at him, her anger flaring, as he became the dominate one. This was an outrage, one of which she wasn't about to tolerate. She forced him down below her and kissed him. He kissed her back and ran his tong around the lining of her lips, begging for entrance. She teased him for a moment, denying him for a few moments before allowing him his pleasure.

He ran his hands around the ripping in her shirt before completely ripping for her body and removing her wrapping. She ran her hands across his muscular chest and unbuttoned his pants, removing them, and exploring every part of his body and removing his boxers. Finally he broke the kiss and rubbed her hips, removing her pants, and rubbing his fingers around the lining of her black satin panties before removing them too. She kissed him again and sat herself on him, grinding up and down him.

Her experience was obvious, as well as his. He grabbed her hips and controlled her movements as she shifted her weight making the impact rougher. This went on for about an hour before she finally climax simultaneously with him and collapsed onto his chest, her chest heaving in rhythm with his.

"Well, huh, I'm impressed...you stayed on top the whole time." His lungs gasping for air.

He enjoyed this woman's feistiness and the fact that she had the audacity to challenge him. She recovered her breath and smirked, please that she had shown him who's the boss. After both calming there heart rate the two crawled from the floor and crawled into his bed, taking a much needed rest from their 'dominance match.'

* * *

**Okay that's Temari and Itachi's night together. (Please Review)**

**Next is Ino and Deidara's aftermath.**

**~HornyWolf**


	4. Chapter 4 Aftermath I

**Ok next chapter! I must warn you that I'm a bit brain dead so this chapter is short and kind of dumb. Warning: Sex and Undermining of Original Purpose.**

**Please review!**

**~HornyWolf

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

She felt the warmth of another being near her, her eyes fluttering open to find his arms wrapped around her naked body. She stared at him her heart pounding and her mind racing as he cuddled her in his sleep. The first thought that entered her mind was a simple one. _"Why did I give in so easily?"_

_All I can remember is him forcing me down and then seeing his…..his muscles, so sculpted and tempting……yes….that's how he got me…….I couldn't control myself and he used it to his advantage…_

_But still I gave in like I was desperate. How could I be so stupid?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of him tightening his grip on her and rubbing his face against her.

"_And even worse, he owns my virginity now. He a rouge, took my virginity. God I'm and idiot._

_I let him inside of my body like he owned every inch of me."_

She looked down at the man wrapped around her, a satisfied smile ever so lightly painted across his face.

"_The fact that I'm still in the bed with him makes it all far more humiliating."_

She slowly tried to escape from his grasp, his arms refusing to break the embrace.

"_Damn it let me go!" She thought._

"Mn, trying to escape my little flower?" He taunted her as he held her closer.

"You are a little delicate thing aren't you? After all u did seem to be in pain-a lot- of pain. Guess I was just a little too rough on you wasn't I?" He made circles with his finger across her thigh trying to arouse the poor thing.

She glared at him, disgusted that he would pride himself like that. Although he was right about hurting her. Ino's insides felt like they had been cut, stabbed, grinded into pieces, pulled out, and then forced back in reverse. The fact that she had dried blood on her legs was proof of it. Of course it wasn't like she would ever admit it. Ever.

He smiled and kissed her, pushing her down for another go. But he was slapped right in the face as she punched him in the gut.

"Last night shall never happen again! It was a onetime only thing and you will never get it again! Ever!"

She got up and reached for her panties only to be tackled by him once more.

"Flower, must we repeat this again?"

He pinned her down and kissed her. She punched him in the jaw and he slapped her butt. Pinning her down, he turned her over and entered her vagina doggie style. She screamed at the sudden surprise.

"Get out!" She rolled over and knocked him out, only to be hypnotized as he kissed her and massaged her breasts. She moaned trying to maintain her state of mind.

"Come on sweet flower, you know what you want, now take it." He smiled and took her nipple in his mouth, teasing her nipple with his tong and teeth. She let out a moan, trying to contain herself though it was quickly failing.

Then he rolled her over back to stomach and rubbed her clit with his fingers before slowly fingering her.

"Come on baby, you know you want this." He ran three fingers inside of her, her juices covered his hand, signaling that she was willing.

She couldn't resist any longer. The sex hungry beast inside of her had been released and her insides moaned to be filled with his long member.

She reached out for him and pulled him into her. Moaning and kissing him, before she surrendered to him.

She laid back and allowed him to crawl on top of her and take her. This time it barely hurt at all. Her body was so intense and alive. She loved this feeling, it was so-so complete. She knew she was making an idiot of herself but she didn't care right now, all she wanted was him and all his sexyness to fill her, even if it meant going against her normal thoughts.

* * *

**Well that's this chapter. All I have to say is what an insult to women everywhere………and yet I'm the one who wrote it. I'm a bit ashamed of myself.**

**Anyways please review.**

**~HornyWolf**


	5. Chapter 5 Aftermath II

**I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews on the last chapter. I was a bit ashamed of it mainly because I'm a bit feminist and it killed me on the inside for her to give in so easily. But thanks for the reviews. Okay now its Itachi and Temari's aftermath. How will this turn out? (I don't even know yet.) Please enjoy, reviews appreciated!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 **

They we lying in the bed, he was still asleep.

Temari sat their propped up against the pillows thinking to herself.

"_Well, I think I've proved myself." _She smirked at him, quit pleased with herself as she ran her fingers through his long black hair.

"_Ah, well as fun as that was I need to been leaving soon…..of course it would be fun to stick around for a little while." _She smirked at the man bellow her and pulled his head over onto her chest.

He snuggled into her breast as he got comfortable.

"_It is fun to be the dominate one."_ She laughed to her inner self.

"_This __is__ quite comfortable I suppose… Hm, well what they say is true….he he, bad boys are better in bed._

_Plus, I finally find a man around the same age as me, I mean were probably only a few years apart at the most if any at all that is." _

She laid back down and wrapped her arms around him, placing her face against the top of his head.

"_After all it has been a while since I've been touched,….Hm, I was beginning to think I was starting to re-virgin-ize."_

She closed her eyes for a moment and rubbed his arm muscles.

"Hm…" Itachi slowly awoke and pressed his head further against her breasts.

"Enjoy your sleep?" Temari taunted him.

"Enjoy your ride?"

"Hmp, as a matter of fact I did. After all I am better on top."

"Hn," He pulled his head away from her chest and faced her. "Do you really want to challenge me?"

She leveled her eyes with his and grinned. "Bring it on."

He smirked at her and pinned her down, kissing her. She kissed back.

"I like your experience." He whispered in her ear.

"I like yours too."

She massaged his back as she decided that she would stick around for just a little longer.

Itachi rubbed her breasts and kissed her nipples, earning a pleasured moan from her.

"What's your name?" He asked as he opened her legs to a 180 degree angle.

"Temari, But you can call me Marie." She smiled as he forced into her, rough and intense.

"Ahh, what's mmh, yours?" She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper.

"Itachi."

He leaned forward and bit her neck. "Marie….please stop taking, it's killing the mood." She gave him a slight glare and forced him backwards, taking control again.

"Damn it." He forced her down below him and pounded her harder and deeper.

"Mnn…….yeah…I like it rough." She moaned as he intensified her pleasure.

She kissed his neck and jaw, running her hands up and down his impressive back muscles causing him to pull out and tease her for a moment. He kissed her over and over again, running his tong across the lining of hers, begging for entrance. She allowed him in, rubbing her lower half up against his member, craving for it to fill her once more. He explore her mouth with great interest before slowly giving her what she wanted and reentered her, hard, fast, and fierce. She gave out a light scream; after all he was pounding her in places that haven't been touched in what felt like forever.

"Marie….are you on the pill?"

"Hm? Yeah, ahh why?"

"Making sure there are no consequences of this." He grunted before letting go of his load, plugging her up to keep it from spilling out of her just yet.

"Ahh!" She actually screamed this time. She couldn't help it; it was a good feeling, one that she loved.

Itachi collapsed down on her as she laid her head back and muttered "You're not too bad yourself."

She took a few moments to breathe before he covered her lips and kissed her a few more times before laying his head back on her chest. "You're going to get everything you can out of this aren't you?" She panted.

"Well," He panted "It's not that often I get laid either." He admitted.

This time she closed her eyes and to her rest, leaving Itachi to himself.

After a few minutes he looked p at the clock. It was time for that damn meeting. He crawled out of bed, grabbed his underwear, pants, and shirt, put his cloak on, and left Marie to her peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of this chapter. **

**Sorry it's so sort. **

**Please Review!**

**Chapter 6 will be added soon!**


	6. Chapter 6 Can't resist my moron

**Okay sorry but this chapter will also be a short one. But anyways please Review.**

**~HornyWolf

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

After leaving Temari to rest, Itachi walked down the halls to the meeting. He stopped when he approached Deidara's room. Slowly he knocked on the door. "Deidara." He waited a few moments and before Deidara poked his head out and muttered "What? I'm busy."

"Thought I'd return the favor and remind you about the meeting, so if you would tear yourself away from you'r blond sex toy for a moment-**Fine. Gimme a minute" **Deidara interrupted him and reached for his cloak wrapped it around himself and followed Itachi.

"That reminds me Itachi, are you enjoying your fiery tempered toy?" He grinned.

"What the hell does 'returning the favor' mean you moron."

"Hm, oh well. My mind is still in the bedroom." He taunted.

"Hmp. Well it should be… After all you have to worry about her getting untied and running away from you." Itachi smirked as he opened the door to the meeting, cutting off any comment Deidara could have thrown at him.

0o0o0o0

Ino awoke lying in his bed again. She looked around to realize she was alone.

"_Damn it where is he? I might be an idiot but I still deserve to awake with him still here!" _

She sat up and pulled on his shirt.(yeah, he wasn't wearing nothing but pants under that cloak.)

"_Can't believe him, abandoning me like this, where in hell could he have gone anyways? Huh, why am I wondering about this…he means nothing to me….I…huh, what am I kidding myself for…I can't resist him….he's my weakness…..I can't help it….I desire every inch of him."_

She smirked as she thought of his god-like body; after all it did possess her in some ways.

0o0o0o0

After the meeting Deidara and Itachi were returning to their rooms.

"God Damn it!" Deidara cussed.

"What in the hell are you complaining about now?"

"I'm getting a F'en rash! Hehe, must have left my underwear in the bed I suppose."

"………………………………………." (no comment)

"Itachi? Itachi? Ah, come on! I know you hate every fiber of my being but you could at least talk to me." He stopped and start at Itachi. "Huh, ya know I don't know why I bother anymore. After all it's not like it's helping me any."

* * *

Still no comment from Itachi as he kept on walking towards his room, rolling his eyes to the moron behind him.

0o0o0o0

Deidara simply cussed under his breath and entered his room to only to be given a death glare from his personal sex toy.

"How dare you leave me alone!" She yelled at him

"Hey, hey, is someone getting a bit too attached to me?" He smirked.

"What? Of course not!" She blushed trying to hide her fellings.

He smiled and kissed her. Crawling back in the bed with her. "Is that my shirt?" He teased.

She smiled and gave into her simple needs.

*****

Afterwards she laid her chest aginst him and asked him his name.

"Deidara." He smiled at her.

"Deidara…." She whispered from her the tip of her lips.

"Deidara…..can i…can I stay with you? From niw on?"

"Huh? What?" He looked at her surprised.

"I can't live my life knowing I can't have you every moment of the day and night when I need you." She pushed her chest up against him.

He staired at her for a moment. "Umm, sure, why not?"

"_Yeah a free booty-call when I want and if I can't put up with her all I have to do is go on a mission."_

He thought devilishly.

"Oh my god! Thank you Deidara, thank you! My names Ino by the way."

His lips curled. "Hmp, Ino. How cute."

She blushed and giggled as she rubbed his chest.

He enjoyed her soft skin against him, besides he loved the fact that she wanted him.

0o0o0o0

Temari had been up a few minutes after Itachi had left for the meeting. She had gotten dressed and left. Plain and simple. She had had gotten what she needed form him and now it was time for her to leave. She left him a letter and left the room bare and left no trace of her ever being there.

* * *

**Yeah you're going to have to wait for the next chapter for the ending.**

**Please Review!**

**~HornyWolf**


	7. Chapter 7 Passion Before a Goodbye

**Okay this is chapter seven.**

**I have to admit that I really have had no clue what direction this story was going in so I home u like it even though even I'm a bit unsure of how this will all turn out.**

**Please review.**

**~HornyWolf

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

When Itachi entered his room he found it bare and silent. Temari was gone.

He walked around the room for a moment, just looking around it was obvious, she had left no trace of her presence there.

Then he spotted a letter.

Itachi gave it a small glance before picking it up and reading it.

_Itachi,_

_I have to admit that you're a good sexer, but I've gotten what I needed and now I'm going back to my village. Hopefully we can get together for another dominance match again._

_~Mari_

Itachi just stood there for a moment looking at the simple letter. He smiled for a mere moment and disappeared.

0o0o0o0

Temari was almost out of the tick woods she had been hiking through since she left. Suddenly thunder rolled through the sky and rain fell like a blanket over her. "Damn it."

She slowly kept walking through the rain, ignoring the thunder. "Just my luck I suppose." She grumbled.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She turned around to see Itachi leaned up against a tree.

"Wh-what are you following me for?"

He smirked.

The next thing she knew she was thrown down deep into the mud, Itachi on top of her.

"If you're leaving so soon, then I want a last good-bye." His lips covered hers.

Temari gave a slight sigh in the back of her mind and wrapped her arms around the rouge and made love to him right there.

He pulled off her top yet again, removing her wrapping, her pants, and making sure her underwear was gone.

He smirked as he fondled with her chest and sucked on her nipples. She removed his cloak, shirt, pants, and his boxers quickly and intimately.

Finally he moved his lips upward and slowly kissed her up her neck, his hands exploring her inner juices with excitement. She moaned as his fingers teased her inner flesh.

Itachi kissed her on her lips and pulled his hand out of her, still kissing her.

"Damn it Itachi…get inside of me already."

He smirked and quickly thrust into her, pounding her into the hard, hard ground, the mud splashing over them. "Harder."

He obeyed her call and went harder and faster.

She gripped him tighter and clawed his back a bit, he had never gone this hard or this deep inside of her.

But it didn't matter, after all she liked it rough and he liked making it rough.

A moan of please managed to escape her lips before they were covered by his.

His pace quickened, signaling he was coming to his end.

She tried to make the best of it and wrapped her legs around him pulling him close her to her for his climax, as well as hers.

She felt her climax just as Itachi's load was released inside of her, heightening her passion and ecstasy before he collapsed into the valley between her breasts.

After making love to each other they pulled apart.

Itachi got up, pulled his clothes on and left leaving Temari laying there in the bed of mud they had formed during their passion.

The rain poured on her face, her heart still pounding.

"Well," She gasped for air. "That was amazing."

She laid there until she has caught her breath and then got up and left. She knew that she would probably never see him again but she would always remember the 24 hour booty call they had shared. After all, who would forget having sex in the rain covered in mud with a smexy bad boy?

* * *

**Well that's the end, please review!**

**(Yeah I know it's a bit of a different ending then what I'm used to doing but I figured what the heck and wrote it.)**

**~HornyWolf**


End file.
